Eternal Darkness
by Spoongirl1
Summary: Two years after Pitch black, Riddick is still on the run. What happens when he is thrown together with someone who will turn his world upside down ? Who is this mysterious stranger, who knows more about him, than he knows about himself ?
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick. 

A/N: This story is about two years after Pitch Black. I haven't seen the Chronicles of Riddick ( yet), so this story is not going with that timeline. And I don't give a damn about the relationship between Riddick and Kyra. ( I like her ( Kyra), but she's not in this story.) This ( if there is any romance) is a purely Riddick/OAC story. Hope you enjoy it! 

R&R please. 

Riddick pushed his chair away from his desk and tiredly rubbed his eyes. 

_No, not Riddick, _he corrected himself. _Riddick is gone. He died a long time ago, along with Caroline and everyone else._

He had changed his name to Rick Johns, kind of ironic if you thought about it. He had also paid even more money to get the shine taken out of his eyes, because there were still bounty hunters out there looking for him and that was apparently the number one way to recognize him. 

He had landed on New Mecca with Jack and Imam, but then had left them in search of work. 

He then had taken a job as a pilot, carrying small groups of passengers to various planets. 

After hearing so much about it from Caroline, he decided that it would be a good job for him. 

Silently he raised his coffee mug to the dead woman's memory and turned back to his files. 

A/N: Do Riddick and Kyra hook up ( does anyone know ?) Cuz, if they did that would be sort of weird. 

I love Riddick, but isn't he a lot older than Jack/Kyra ? 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick. All other characters mine. 

A/N: Reviews please! 

Cassandra shifted the heavy bags from one aching shoulder to the other and resisted the urge to groan in pain. 

Despite the fact that Teke was several inches taller and several pounds heavier, she had been relegated the task of carrying the duffel bags, crammed full of weapons, to the ship that would take them from Helion Prime to god knows where. 

_Not like he ever tells me anything anyway,_ she thought. 

Cassandra had been orphaned at the tender age of ten years and had lived with a foster family for two years, before her loving uncle Teke had finally come to claim her. 

She raised a tentative hand to her goggles and carefully pushed them further up on her nose, making sure no light slipped around the edges. 

It was only about six in the morning, but the sun was already blazing heavily down on New Mecca and it was threatening to pierce the dark lenses of her goggles. 

She had been extremely sensitive to light for a long as she could remember and it was just another thing for Teke to berate her about. 

Finally, he slowed and she managed to catch her breath, before looking up at the massive ship that was to take her away from one of the only places she had ever called home. 

Rick was idly checking passengers off his list, as they arrived. The ship was ready and they wouldn't be leaving for another two hours, so he had no real need to hurry. 

He looked up as another pair came up the walkway. 

The man was mid-to-late fifties with graying hair and fairly expensive clothes. He had an overbearing air of self-importance what with the way he walked and carried himself. 

A smile played about Rick's lips, as he thought about how much the man reminded him of Paris. 

Following the man was a very skinny teenage girl, carrying two large bags over her shoulders. 

She looked like any other teenager out there, dressed in raggedy clothes that were definitely not as well made as her companion's and a black cap covering a shaven head. 

As she approached, he noticed that she was wearing large goggles with very dark lenses over her eyes and had a series of silvery tattoos winding up her neck and over the right side of her face, stopping just at her temple. 

She stopped, letting one of the large bags slide from her shoulder to the ground with a muffled thump and the man threw her an exasperated look. 

"Don't stop. We're nearly there. And don't throw the bags around either. Those are very expensive weapons and if you break any of them........." 

The girl rolled her eyes and picked the bag up again. 

"Well, if you're so desperate to get to the ship, you could help carry the bags." 

The man's face turned several shades of red and he took a warning step towards the girl. 

"Why.....why you insubordinate little wretch ! Do not speak to me that way !" 

He raised his hand to strike her....... 

Cassandra closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come. 

It wasn't a suprise to her. Teke often struck her for taking the wrong tone with him, but the blows that rained down upon her didn't quash her spirit as he hoped. Instead they only made her stronger, more rebellious and also, hate him even more. 

When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked up at him inquisitively. 

Another man, younger than Teke, but older than herself, had caught Teke's arm before he could hit her. 

Teke struggled in his grasp, but the man was much stronger, so it was to no avail. 

"Let go of me, you ruffian!" 

The guy narrowed his eyes slightly and tightened his grip on Teke's arm. 

"I'm sorry sir. But you see, as the captain of this ship, I don't allow people to beat one another. Now are you going to be a good little boy or am I going to have to revoke your ticket ?" 

His voice was deep, but smooth and it brought back memories that Cassandra had long since forgotten. 

Still holding onto Teke's arm, he looked at her. 

"Are you all right ?" 

Rick didn't know why he was protecting this girl he didn't even know, but he felt some sort of connection to her. 

She looked up at him, with a fierce glare and he was surprised to see her eyes were the same silver color that his had been only months before. 

"I'm fine thank you. But I don't need your help. Yours or anyone else's." 

Her voice was soft, with a lilting British accent, but it had a hidden strength to it. 

Rick let go of the mans arm and watched as the pair made their way up the walkway into the belly of the ship. 

Short, I know, but there will be a longer chappie soon. 

Reviews please! 

Much love to you all, 

SpoonGirl1 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Riddick isn't mine 

A/N: Reviews please! 

**Cassandra's POV**

_I hate cryo._

_I've only ever been though it three times_

_But, it always scares the hell out of me_

_That's why I'm not asleep_

_I can see the other passengers from my cell, as I lie here wide awake._

_( I know they call it a chamber, but it feels like a cell to me. But that could just be because of my claustrophobia)_

_There's eight others, not counting Teke and myself_

_I don't know how many they put per level, but I heard this ship can carry at least 500 people._

_Across from me is a tough-looking woman._

_Black, probably early-to-mid thirties, but has a haggard look to her face that makes her seem older._

_I heard from some of the other passengers that she's a mass weapons dealer, but could tell that already from the guns she's carrying, as well as the wicked looking blades she's got in sheaths on her forearms._

_In the chamber next to mine is a bookish looking guy with deadly pale skin and glasses so thick, they could be mirrors_

_He looks pretty young, my age or a little bit older_

_Probably a teacher, fresh from the colleges, going to some remote planet to educate the "savage" life forms there_

_Doesn't really look like he'll stand a chance against them_

_Then on my left, there's a tall, skinny guy. White, but heavily tanned with strong muscles in his arms, under his short-sleeve shirt._

_His wife's in the chamber next to him._

_She's Asian and similarly tanned._

_They both look like they're in the early forties, but I can't really tell, because being a grifter can do that to you._

_Age you, make you look older than you really are._

_Must be hard, traveling around from colony to colony, hoping to find a bit of work._

_Well, here's luck to them._

_Next to the weapons dealer is a guy I've got pegged as a bounty hunter._

_Seen plenty of them on Helion Prime and even if he isn't, he looks a lot like one._

_Lots of basic weapons strapped into holsters on his legs and chest_

_Comfortable clothing, god for any climate, not too loose, not too tight._

_Short hair, verging on military buzz-cut_

_Mean, hungry look on his face_

_Also, he's sporting some wicked scars on his cheeks and neck and they look too deep to be self-inflicted, so I'm thinking he's been in a lot of fights or battles._

_You also got this guy whose most likely a few years younger than me and his master, a priest._

_Not quite sure what race the master is from, but I can tell from his robes that he's a Buddhist, probably headed for New Tibet with his disciple._

_The kid's Hindu and looks kind of scary with his shaved head, because his eyes are really big and he has really sticky-out cheekbones, so he sort of looks like a grinning skull when he smiles._

_Wonder if anyone ever thought that about me ?_

_Kid seems pretty nice though_

_And then you have this woman who might be in her early thirties_

_Can't really place her, all I know is she seems to be of Native American descent and could be pretty if it weren't for the massive scars, like burn marks covering one side of her face._

_Finally, there's the captain_

_Big guy, muscular and tall_

_He has a certain look to his eyes sometimes that sends shivers down my spine_

_Like when he was looking at Teke this morning._

_Sort of a "I could kill you if you just gave me the right reason" look_

_I'm attracted to him though_

_Don't really know why, but it feels like I know him from somewhere.........._

__

Cassandra's mind instantly turned to the dreams she used to have of a man. 

He was always appearing in the dark, his face obscured from the small amount of light that existed. 

He terrified her, yet intrigued her. Then, as always, just before she saw his face, she would wake up. 

She had never figured out who he was or what significance he held to her, but she always felt that he would be important to her somehow and she could feel now in her heart, that this was him. 

__

_My eyes finally start to close._

_Guess I'm more tired than I thought_

_Just as they slip shut though, I feel the crushing pain of another vision coming on._

_I press my hands to my head, trying to block it out, but it comes on, like always._

_I see the black oblivion of space, only disturbed by a small ship traveling through it._

_Then the ship is struck by a large meteor _

_As the vision releases me, I begin to panic._

_What if this isn't a soon-to-be now vision ? What if it is a now vision ?_

_I look up and see that the captain is also awake._

_I try to get his attention, but the glass is too thick for him to hear me through._

_Then, there's this really big bang and the whole ship starts shaking like its going to fall apart._

_A horrible screeching noise, like rock on metal, fills the main hull and the lights go out, then come on again, but when it does it's a flashing red warning light._

_The siren starts going off and the noise really hurts my head._

_The doors seal themselves in the emergency landing procedure._

_I'm really starting to freak now, but then I remember that thing that Alene taught me, before she died._

_It's this kind of meditation, where I take myself to some other place in my head._

_I'm still conscious, but it's like I'm not really in my body anymore._

_On some other level I notice that the captain is also awake._

_He forces the door of his chamber open and runs out of the main hull._

_Then, the cryo gets turned off and the other passengers start waking up as well._

_The kid starts getting really upset, I mean he's on the verge of tears, but his master tells him that it will be all right, Buddha will protect them, or some religious junk like that._

_The bookish guy looks really scared as well and he turns like five shades whiter than he usually is._

_This automatic voice comes on, saying we all need to remain calm, stay in our chambers and do up our safety belts._

_I find mine and do the straps up over my chest._

_The panic starts rising in my throat and I feel like I'm being strangled, but I close my eyes again and try to brace myself for the impact ................_


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick, but Cassandra and the rest are mine 

A/N: Thanks to for being my first reviewer. 

**Riddick's POV**

_There's something nagging at the back of my mind, telling me I know this kid_

_She looks like any other teenager out there, but there's something special about her_

_Actually, she kind of reminds me of Kyra, when we first met_

_Skinny, bald, young, but she has this wild-eyed look, like a caged animal, that Kyra never had_

_She looks like she's seen a lot of bad things for someone her age_

_Normally, you would expect this to cripple a person, but that look, that glint in the eye, I can tell_

_She's strong_

_A survivor_

_I can see her now, from my chamber_

_She has her goggles pushed up now and her head is down, but she's awake_

_Her eyes are strange_

_I can't tell if they have shine in them, but they look like it_

_I mean, wearing dark goggles in bright light, that shiny silver gleam to them, eyes glow in the dark, sure as hell sounds like shine to me_

_She's studying the other passengers now and her gaze passes briefly over me_

_The look sends a cold chill up my spine and grabs my heart in a tight vise_

_Not since I was a little kid, has anyone ever made me feel that way_

_Except once..........._

_When Caroline came to help me back to the ship_

_We were almost there_

_Then, one of the creatures came out of nowhere, tearing her away from me_

_I've never known why, but at that moment, the darkness seemed to crush me_

_I'm still watching the kid, but she suddenly presses her hands to her head, like she's in pain and then her head flies up_

_She looks at me with terrified eyes and I can see her lips moving_

_She's trying to tell me something, but the thick glass prevents me from hearing her_

_Then, there's a grating noise or rock on metal, that sets my teeth on the edge_

_The ship starts bucking and rocking under my feet_

_I force the door of my chamber open and run for the control panels_

_That damn automatic voice is telling me that we had struck a large, dense object or rather it hit us and we are now flying without two of our rear thrusters._

_We're rapidly decreasing in altitude and I'm trying to find someplace to land this hunk of junk then, a remote planet comes up on my view screen_

_It's close and we're coming up fast, but I think we can make it_

_The ship shudders violently as we hit the atmosphere and I hear a loud cracking noise_

_I can tell that the main passenger part of the ship is breaking off from too much stress_

_The cabin where the controls are starts getting really hot and all of the warning sirens are blaring loudly, making it hard to think_

_The ground rushes up at me and I barely manage to turn the ship out of it's nosedive, before we impact_

_A massive cloud of dust rises up as we plow along the surface of the planet_

_Finally, we stop and everything goes quiet as the power dies_

_My muscles are aching and it feels like my hands are stuck to the engine control, but I finally manage to pry them off_

_The damages are great_

_Only ten passengers out of two hundred and fifty are alive and my second in command died from the impact_

_We're stuck on a remote planet, that I doubt anyone has ever been to before and there's no chance of getting the ship off the ground again_

_Wow major deja vu ........._


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick ( same as usual. Am just borrowing him from my friend, who has him tied up in her basement. If he's a good boy, I promise to be nice and not kill him off. But, we'll see....) 

A/N: Am desperately begging for reviews here ( down on my knees pleading, but it's probably just the sugar talking. Oh well....) Also, thanks to RaevenMoon for giving me my 3rd review! ( I love you SO much!) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rick climbed onto the roof of the skiff and surveyed the damages. 

Most of the passengers had woken from cryo sleep by now and were crowded around him, pressing him for answers. 

He held up his hands for silence and then spoke. 

"Listen. I don't know how long we might be on this planet, because even though the fuel cells are all right, the ship is too damaged to go any further. I need volunteers to scout the area and check for supplies. Is there anyone willing to do this ?" 

A few hands went up, including the husband and wife grifters, the tough looking weapons dealer and the Native American woman. 

"All right. Make sure you all have weapons and don't go so far that you can't see the ship anymore, okay ?" 

They all nodded and disappeared down the side of the ship. 

"The rest of you, I want you to take inventory on what supplies we have left. You'll find the storerooms at the back of the ship." 

Everyone went back into the ship, except for the pompous old guy, who remained standing not to far from Rick. 

"Why should we scout the area ? All we need to know is if there are others on this planet who can help us." 

Rick glanced at him, before scanning the horizon. The old guy was starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't let it show. 

Spotting a dark shape in the south, he pulled his binoculars from his pocket and studied the shape intently. 

It was a mass cluster of buildings, all of them looking like homes or resource centres, where people could work processing natural materials found on the planet. 

Apparently, Teke saw the same thing he did, because he let out a small derisive snort and turned back to Rick. 

"You see ! There are other people inhabiting this godforsaken place. I say, we catch up with the scout and get them to check out the buildings, see if there's anyone willing to help!" 

"It won't do you any good." 

Rick turned to see the young girl Cassandra standing a little ways away from them. 

She was facing in the opposite direction, but he had the feeling she was watching him anyway. 

"Why won't it do any good ?" 

"Because," she said turning around to face them, goggles firmly in place over her eyes. "There's no one left. They're all dead." 

He was intrigued. She had been inside the ship the whole time, yet her statement made him feel she knew something he didn't. 

"How do you know this ?" 

"I saw it." 

Her words were as plain as day and mixed with her soft, British accent, they completely entranced him. 

They had just the opposite effect on Teke, though. 

Every time she spoke, his face had grown darker and more angry. 

Now, he practically ran to her side and roughly grabbed her arm, attempting to force her back inside the ship. 

"Be quiet. We've been over this before. You are never to tell anyone about IT !" He hissed. 

Rick grabbed him by the collar, pulling him off of the girl. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't aware that you had been invited to join the conversation." 

Teke spluttered and turned several shades of red, but Rick ignored him and turned back to Cassandra. 

"So what is IT, exactly ?" 

Teke brushed Rick's hand off and hurriedly pushed Cassandra behind himself. 

"It's nothing, really. Some say she has the gift of foresight, but that is all horribly obsolete and dated ....." 

Getting frustrated with this arrogant little man, Rick pushed him to the side and looked at Cassandra, who seemed horribly disinterested with everything that was going on. 

"What do you think ? Do you have foresight ? Can you see things ?" 

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know." 

"Well, if you can't, then how did you know about the meteor ?" 

A startled look slid across her face, but she replaced it just as quickly with the same disinterested one as before. 

"I never said I can't see things. I just said I don't know." 

"Well, what did you see that told you everyone else on this planet is dead ?" 

She dropped her head and muttered something that was completely unintelligible. 

He cupped one large hand under her chin and tilted her face up, so she was looking at him. 

"What did you see ?" 

He could see the panicked look in her eyes, even behind the dark lenses of her goggles. 

"I-I saw a pit." Her voice dropped low again, but he could actually hear her this time. "A pit of bodies." 

"Where is it ?" 

"About four miles away, just to the north." 

He nodded and raised his binoculars to his eyes. Looking in the direction she had told him, he could just make out a jagged dark shape, upon the dry surface of the planet. 

"C'mon," he motioned to her. "We're going to go check it out." 

Teke had remained silent throughout their entire conversation, but now he spoke again. 

"I really must protest! This girl is my ward and I think I should decide what she is going to do." 

Rick rolled his eyes and looked at Cassandra. 

"How old are you ?" 

"I'm sixteen." 

"Well, on most planets that means you are considered a legal adult by law and so free to make your own decisions. Do you want to stay here with him," he jerked his finger at Teke. "Or do you want to check out the pit ?" 

Her eyes flicked from him to Teke and then back again. 

"I'll go." 

Teke spluttered again. "Hold on a minute......" 

Rick grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and hauled him off the ground, bringing their faces close together. 

"Listen. You better go down into the ship and help the others check supplies or I will hurt you so badly, you'd wish you'd never been born. Do we have an understanding ?" 

The older man nodded meekly and Rick let go of his shirt, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. 

Motioning to Cassandra to follow him, he leapt over the side of the skiff, onto the hot desert sands ..... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: Riddick isn't mine. Cassandra is. 

A/N: Thanks to Meghan for reviewing. More Reviews please! 

================================================================ 

"So, what's your story, kid ?" 

Cassandra had been so lost in her own thoughts that she was momentarily startled when Rick spoke. 

"Excuse me ?" 

"What's your story ? What's happened in your life before this ?" 

She shrugged, trying to cover up the terror that gripped her stomach. 

"Nothing really." 

"So, how'd you come to live with him ?" The disgust in Rick's voice told her exactly who he meant. 

"My parents died when I was ten and I spent two years in foster homes, before he tracked me down." 

"So, how are you related ?" 

"I think he's my father's brother, but I'm not really sure. What about you ?" 

"What do you want to know ?" 

She shrugged. " I don't know. Where were you born ?" 

"Don't know, actually. Lived with foster families for most of my childhood, until I got into to serious shit when I was twelve and got thrown out of the house I was living in. Spent a while running away from what I had done, until I realized that I shouldn't be afraid of it. I should embrace it." 

Cassandra nodded, but he noticed the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

"What's so funny ?" 

She shook her head. "Nothing." 

_====================================================_

_There's something he's not telling me. I can see it. He's not exactly who he says he is. But, then I haven't been telling the complete truth either, so I can't blame him for not telling me his real life story._

================================================================ 

"So how long have your eyes been like that ?" 

She smiled mischievously. "Why are you so interested in knowing my life story ?" 

He leaned in close to her and she suddenly found it hard to breath. 

"You intrigue me. So very mysterious." 

She laughed softly. "It's a genetic disorder. Not shine, like you thought it was." 

Raising a hand to adjust her goggles, she started walking again, leaving a very startled Rick behind her. 

================================================================ 

He was so confused. How did she know what he had been thinking ? 

Running to catch up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. 

"How did you know that ?" 

She laughed again and it brought up startling memories that he thought he'd long since dealt with. 

"I'm not just a precog, Rick. I'm also a telepath. Means I can go into peoples minds." 

"I know what it means." 

Her smile grew a little bit. "Sorry. Wasn't sure if you did." 

He shook his head, trying to suppress the grin that was threatening to take over his face. 

"You always this damned sarcastic ?" 

"Oh, yeah. It's the only way to live." 

They were so caught up in their playful banter, they didn't notice that they had already reached the pit. Cassandra took one step too far and would have slipped over the edge, if it weren't for Rick pulling her back. 

"Watch your step there." 

"Ha ha." 

The caustic laughter died on her lips, as she surveyed the deep crevice in the planet's surface. 

It was filled nearly all the way to the top with bleached bones. All human, but none of them a full skeleton. 

Most were scattered, skulls here, spines there, legs elsewhere. 

================================================================ 

"Holy shit." 

Rick had seen plenty of bad stuff in his life, but this looked like a mass genocide. 

The bones were scattered all over the place, like the people they had belonged to had been ripped to shreds. 

Judging from the extreme whiteness of the bones, he figured that they had been there for a long time. 

He had spent a long time just standing there, studying the bones when he felt a light touch on his arm. 

Cassandra was standing next to him and when he at her, she pointed into the pit. 

"There's something down there." 

He peered into the shadows and saw a small figure moving. Withdrawing his pistol he aimed at the shape, but Cassandra pulled his arm back. 

"Don't !" 

"Why not ?" 

She let go of his arm and sighed softly. 

"I don't really know. But I'm pretty sure it's a human down there." 

"Stay here. I'll go check." 

"No. I'm going with you. Knowing you, you'll probably shoot first and ask questions later.: 

He thought to protest, but caught the look that she gave him and figured it would be better to let her come with him than to make her stay behind. 

Rick jumped into the semi-darkness first, half sliding, half falling down the steep slope. 

He caught Cassandra as she jumped and set her on the ground. 

"So, where'd they go ?" 

She scanned the area around them and pointed down to one end of the pit. 

"Over there." 

Rick nodded and pressed a bit closer to the wall of the pit. Motioning for Cassandra to follow him, he moved down, towards the dark shape. 

The person moved slightly, flattening themselves against the opposite wall of the pit. Rick lowered his gun at it, but once again Cassandra pulled his arm away. 

"Are you stupid ? It's just a kid." 

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he withdrew his gun. "How do you know ?" 

"It's part of the defect. I can see unnaturally well in the dark." 

Stepping in front of him, she moved towards the person, her voice soft and comforting. 

"It's okay. We don't want to hurt you. We're friends." 

The person moved into the light a little bit and Rick could see it was a kid, a boy, probably no older than nine or ten. 

He was really skinny, looked like he hadn't had enough to eat in a long time and wore ragged clothes, that hung off his thin frame. 

He had dark brown hair, that hung into his eyes and was tied in a low, messy ponytail at the back of his head. 

His eyes were wide and frantic and he moved to run away from them, but Cassandra reached out and placed a comforting hand on one of his thin shoulders. 

"We don't mean you any harm. We want to help." 

The kid nodded, but he still seemed pretty shaky. Cassandra smiled softly at him and Rick noticed for the first time, that she could be quite beautiful when she smiled. 

"What's your name ?" 

"M-my name i-is Jones........." 

================================================================


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick. 

A/N: Thanks SO much to Selene Morywinion ( I hope I spelled that right) You are my absolute favorite reviewer and I love you !!!! Keep reviewing please! 

===================================================================================== 

Cassandra grabbed a dish of what could be described as white, mushy sludge and scowled. It wasn't like Teke fed her well, but the food she usually ate had a lot more substance than this. 

"Cheer up, kid. It's not that bad." 

Marina, the weapons dealer, offered her a friendly smile and a pat on the shoulder, before straddling one of the benches, that lined several metal tables, in the makeshift mess hall. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes and slid onto a bench, across the table from the kid. 

He was hunched over a steaming metal mug and had a blanket wrapped around his thin shoulders. 

"You going to be okay ?" 

He looked up at her with big eyes and nodded. He looked even younger now that his head had been shaved. Clutching the blanket tighter around his shoulders with one hand, he picked up the mug with the other and took a sip, before spitting the entire mouthful out onto the floor. 

She grinned and tried to suppress a laugh. "I'm taking it you don't like coffee then ?" 

Jones made a face and peered into the mug. "Is that what this is ?" 

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen coffee before ?" 

The boy stuck out his tongue at the black liquid. "My parents used to drink it. But, it was never like this." 

"Oh really. And what happened to your parents ? Did you run away or did they run away from you ?" 

Cassandra threw Teke a sharp glare and moved around to the other side of the table. Kneeling next to Jones, she slipped an arm around his thin shoulders. 

"It's all right. Don't pay any attention to him. He's just a stuck-up prick." 

Jones nodded, but she could see his lip trembling and tears began to pool up in his dark eyes. 

"Jones, can you tell me why there was a pit full of bones ? What happened there ?" 

The boy sniffled loudly and wiped his nose on one trailing sleeve, before leaning close to Cassandra. 

"There were monsters. They came in the dark and killed everyone. My mom put me in the air-vent and told me to get out of the main building, so I did," he whispered." But I heard everyone screaming and the darkness just went on forever. I don't remember when it stopped. But when it did, the monsters went away." 

Cassandra nodded. "Do you remember what the monsters looked like ?" 

"N-no," his voice was still shaky and he looked on the verge of tears. "They just came out of the dark, like a big shadow and then disappeared again." 

Cassandra bit her lip and gently wiped off a few of the tears that had slipped down his cheeks. 

"I know this is hard for you, but can you tell me one more thing ? When did this happen ? How long ago was it ?" 

"I don't really know. But I think it was three years ago, 'cause it happened two days after my birthday and I was six then." 

Cassandra smiled at him and gently patted his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Jones. You've been very helpful. I'm going to go talk to the captain now and tell him what you told me. Or would you prefer to tell him yourself ?" 

Jones shook his head and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. "No, you can tell him. But I want to go with you." 

"Okay. And after that we'll see about getting you some better clothes." 

He offered her a trembling smile and slid off the bench. As they walked out of the mess hall together, he slipped his hand into hers and she gave it a small squeeze, silently telling him everything would be all right. 

===================================================================================== 


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick ( how many time do I have to write this stupid thing ? Didn't own Riddick last chapter or the chapter before that, so why would I own him now ? Honestly! ) 

A/N: Reviews please! Also, special thanks to Selene Morwynion for reading over the last chapter and making sure it was ok. I guess that sorta makes you my beta-reader. Anywhoo, luv you SO much! Keep reviewing please! 

===================================================================== 

"So what you're saying, is that whenever it gets dark here, wild animals come out and hunt ? What's so bad about that ?" 

Cassandra rolled her eyes and hoisted herself up onto the counter beside Marina. Teke could be so blind somedays, it was a wonder he saw anything at all. 

===================================================================================== 

Rick ran one hand over his head and resisted the urge to groan. These people were really starting to get on his nerves, especially the bounty hunter and the older guy. 

They were being annoyingly stubborn, refusing to believe what the kid said he'd seen, simply because he was a kid. 

He racked his brain trying to find an answer for Teke's question and came up with nothing, besides death threats. 

"They're not wild animals. They're an ancient race of aliens. Aliens who have a particular taste for human blood." 

Cassandra's voice was quiet, but her eyes glinted dangerously in the shadows of the room. 

"So, they're afraid of light ? It's simple then, all we have to do it stick to daytime and we're safe." 

Rick saw Cassandra roll her eyes again and he could tell that she was as annoyed with them as he was. 

"It's not that fucking simple. Jones told me that everyone died, because there was lasting darkness. As in, no sunlight. Actually, no light whatsoever." 

"So ? That was three years ago. Why do we care about little details like that ?" 

===================================================================================== 

Cassandra groaned inwardly and adopted the tone of one speaking to a very small child. 

"We care about details like that, because it happened three years ago this week. Means it could happen again." 

"But how do we know that it will ?" 

She had ran out of answers and looked up at Rick, who was standing at the opposite end of the room, for help. 

"What Cassandra's trying to explain to you dickheads, is that it will happen again. Haven't any of you ever heard of Valdaine ?" 

There was a general murmuring amongst the survivors, but no-one spoke aloud. Rick glanced across the room at Cassandra, but she dropped her head again and avoided his eyes. 

"Well, since it seem none of you have heard of it, I'll explain. Valdaine is the sister to this planet. Every three years their orbits cross and Valdaine moves in front of this planet, temporarily blocking out the light of the sun. A group of colonists were slaughtered on Valdaine by similar aliens who stick to the light, instead of the dark twelve years ago. The planet was declared inhabitable after that. But, then they figured that maybe it would be a good idea to colonize this planet. I guess the word never got back that this planet is inhabitable as well. Same type of aliens. Different genetics." 

A general gasp rose up from the survivors and there was some more murmuring. 

"But, how do we know when this eclipse is going to happen ?" 

"We don't. But, we're going to see if we can hold it out." 

There was shocked silence as everyone realized what he was suggesting. Then, a hand went up at the back of the room. It was weapons dealer, Marinaand she slid off the ledge, where she had been sitting next to Cassandra. 

"Actually, there might be a way of getting of this rock. When we scouted the buildings, we found a small emergency ship, primed for takeoff, except it has no power cells." 

"All right. So we get any usable power cells, from this piece of junk and get them over to the other ship, before the planets cross. Are we all agreed on this ?" 

There were a few nods and mutters of agreement. 

"Let's get moving people. We don't know how long this daylight's going to last." 

Rick blocked Teke and the bounty hunter's way as they were about to leave the room. 

"I don't like this shit that you've been giving me. I am your captain and if you try to pull anything else, I will leave you behind. Got that ?" 

Both men nodded and muttered false apologies, but he caught the murderous look that Teke shot him, as he swept imperiously past Rick, out of the room. 

===================================================================================== 

Rick left to go get the power cells, but just as he turned down the long corridor, to the engine room, he felt the soft touch of Cassandra's hand on his arm. 

" There's something you should see." 

He followed her outside, to where most of the other passengers stood, gaping in wonder at the large rings that had appeared in the darkening sky. 

"That's Valdaine." 

Jones ran over to Cassandra and pressed himself close to her. She put a comforting arm around his shoulder and gently patted his head. 

"It's going to get dark soon." 

The look on Jones's face was that of pure, childlike terror, but his voice was calm. 

"How soon ?" 

"If we're lucky, we have about forty-five minutes to an hour." 

"And if we're not lucky ?" 

"Twenty minutes to half-an-hour, tops." 

"Well, we better get moving then." 

===================================================================================== 

When Rick reappeared from the engine room, carrying all of the cells that they would need, most of the other survivors had already started off in the direction of the abandoned settlement. The sky was growing darker by the minute though and just as he was about to head out after them, he heard a resonant screeching rising from a set of pits that pockmarked the surface of the planet, quite near where the others stood. 

Cassandra turned to look at him and he saw the same panicked look as before flit across her fair features. 

The teacher, Thompson moved closer to the pits and knelt down next to one of them. Suddenly, without warning, a pair of talons shot out of the darkness in the pit and grabbed him. He had time for one dying scream, before the sounds of cloth and flesh being shredded filled the air. A small spurt of blood shot up from the pit, staining the earth around it crimson and then there was silence again. 

"Move !" 

Everyone turned and began to run back to the ship. The bounty hunter Sawyer, Teke, the priest Atal and his disciple Andes reached the ship first and Rick pushed them inside the doors. 

The rest of the survivors were still running, when a black cloud burst out of one of the pits. 

He saw Cassandra throw herself onto the ground and pull Jones down with her. The others followed her example and flattened themselves to the ground, just as the black cloud swept over them. 

The minute it was gone, the two grifters got to their feet and started running. The woman, Ariel reached the ship first, but remained in the doorway, beside Rick. 

Marina got to her feet, but Cassandra and Jones remained on the ground. 

"Get down !" 

Cassandra's voice rang out in the eerie silence, but her words were lost, as the creatures swooped back around again, filling the air with their high pitched screams. 

===================================================================================== 

_Why won't they get down ? _Cassandra thought desperately. 

She saw Marina, still standing on the ridge, staring in utter horror at the creatures, seemingly frozen by her fear. 

Cassandra reached out and grabbed the other woman's ankle, yanking her back down to the earth, just as the creatures darted over head again 

Jones's face was pressed close to the dirt, so he couldn't see anything, but she covered his ears with her hands to prevent him from hearing what she knew was going to happen next. 

Covering her own head with her free hand, she whispered soft words of comfort to the shaking boy, cradled in her arms, as the screams of the dying man filled the air, accompanied by the flapping of wings and high pitched screeching of the creatures. 

===================================================================================== 

Rick watched in horror as the black cloud surrounded the male grifter, Raze and literally tore him to shreds. Another cry, a shrill wail, mixed with the cries of the creatures and the sound of the dying mans screams. 

Ariel, Raze's wife tried to push past him, to get to her husband, but he held her back, cradling her tightly in his arms. 

She collapsed to her knees, sobbing madly and he knelt next to her, still holding on in case she tried to bolt. 

===================================================================================== 

The creatures disappeared soon after and Cassandra pulled both Jones and Marina to their feet. 

"Come on. This buys us a few minutes, but we should get moving." 

Their feet pounded over the blood-soaked dirt and in a number of seconds they were inside the ship. 

Cassandra gently pushed Jones after Marina, towards the main hull of the ship and then went back to Rick's side. 

"We should probably weld the door shut. Those things have gotten a taste of our blood and won't stop trying 'till they get more." 

He nodded and then disappeared down another hall, coming back a few seconds with a welding torch. 

Cassandra couldn't help noticing the slight fluttering of her heart, as the torch's blue flame light up Rick's features for a moment. 

_Stop getting all lightheaded about him. You know he's going to die, so do you really think it would between you two ? Besides he's a killer and probably doesn't even need anyone else to be with him._

__Trying to quiet her tumultuous thoughts, Cassandra left Rick to his work and went to find the others. 

===================================================================================== 


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: As per to usual, Riddick isn't mine. I just share him with Selene Morwynion 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I also got my first flame for this story, from a lovely person named Nihilo, who apparently chose to only read the first chapter of the story and then proceeded to criticize me on how short the story was. Oh well, what're you gonna do ? More reviews please! 

===================================================================================== 

"So, what do we do know ? Or are we just going to sit here and wait for them to come and eat us ?" 

Jones whimpered softly and pressed himself closer to Cassandra, who looked up at Rick with a mixture of fear and hope shining in her eyes. 

_Hope ? In me ? That's not possible, _he thought. 

"We're going to try and get back to the other ship. We have the power cells here, all we need is a way out." 

"Are you fucking crazy ?" Sawyer, the bounty hunter, threw his hands up in disbelief. "Go out there ? That's suicide!" 

"Normally, it would be. But, I have a way." 

"How ? Unless you can magically see in the dark or something ?!" 

"No, I can't. But, she can." 

He nodded at Cassandra, not noticing that the fear in her eyes had turned to anger. 

"We take all the lights we can find and stick together in a group. Cassandra and Marina can lead us, because Marina knows the way to the ship. We can probably do this without losing anyone." 

"Excuse me, Rick ? Could I talk to you for a minute ? Alone, preferably." 

Cassandra had gotten to her feet, her eyes blazing. He nodded and followed her out into one of the closed off halls. She shut the door carefully behind them and then turned to him, fury in her eyes. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing ?" 

"Saving our asses." 

"Yeah, by volunteering MY services, when I don't want to help." 

"Listen, Cassandra ...." 

"Fuck you !" 

Rick grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her towards him. 

"What is your problem ? Why won't you help ?" 

SMACK 

With her free hand, she slapped him hard across the face. 

The blow still stinging on his cheek, he grabbed her other wrist and roughly forced her up against the wall, so she couldn't move. 

"Alright, I don't know what your issue is, but those people in there need your help. Are you honestly telling me, you would let them all die ?" 

"And, as I said before, Fuck you !" 

Cassandra's voice was shaking with barely controlled anger and she glared stonily up at him. 

"You do not know what I have been through, Rick and I am not going through it again. Not for you and especially not for a bunch of psycho-fucks I don't even like." 

"What happened to you, Cassie ?" 

Rick's voice was low, but it held a hint of a threat in it. 

She shook her head and laughed coldly. 

"Why do you think I know so much about Valdaine and the creatures ? Where do yo think my scars came from ?" 

"You're only sixteen. If you have come from Valdaine, you would have been really young when it happened and if so, probably wouldn't have survived." 

"Twenty-one." 

"Twenty-one what ?" 

"I'm twenty-one, you asshole. I was the only survivor from Valdaine, twelve years ago." Her voice grew softer and she took on the tone of voice, he used to scare people. "I saw my parents ripped to shreds, Rick. When the eclipse ended and the rescue crew finally found me, I was living in one of the creatures nests, covered in blood and dirt and was half-insane. Two months later, I started having visions. That's why Teke won't believe me when I tell him I've seen something. He still thinks I'm crazy. Most people I meet think that. But, then that's just was comes with the curse of being a seer." 

There was a silence as he took in what she had just told him and then he leaned a little bit closer to her. 

"Show me your scars, Cassie." 

"You've seen these ones," her fingers brushed over the one scar that ran the length of her cheekbone and the three on her neck. 

"But, you'll be the first, besides the doctors who took care of me, to see my others." 

She turned around in his arms and taking his hands in her own, placed them on her waist, just under the bottom of her sweater. 

He could feel slightly raised skin and lifted the edge of her shirt, revealing two scars, one on either side of her back. They were large scars, at least five inches each and as he ran his thumbs over them, his fingers brushed against another set of six scars, three on each side of her waist, just above her hipbones. 

"These creatures aren't like the ones you've met before. They might have killed Raze and Thompson quickly, but that's because they were starved for blood. The next one they take, they'll make lot's of cuts on the persons body, like these, drink some blood and then slap this web-like stuff over the cuts to prevent the person from bleeding to death. They can feed off of one person for a couple of months at least, it really depends how big the size of the colony is." 

Her voice had dropped even lower and Rick became very aware of how close they were standing. 

There was another silence and then Cassandra spoke again. 

"Rick, I don't normally do this, but after listening to myself talk about the pain I went through, I've had a change of heart. I will try to lead everyone back to the ship, but on one condition." 

"What ?" 

"That no matter what, you will protect Jones, because I can't protect him and lead everyone else at the same time." 

He thought about it for a minute and then nodded. 

"I will do my best." 

"Good. We should get moving soon, so get the others and have them collect all the lights they can find." 

They turned to go back into the room, when an anguished scream split the air........ 

===================================================================================== 

Dun-dun-dunnnnnn... 

Cue evil cliffhanger music! 

Sorry so short, will be longer next time 

Also look for the sequel to this coming soon 

Ps. Special note for Selene Morwynion: 

I know that I am evil, but it is so much fun to kill off main characters! Oh well maybe if I get more reviews Riddick won't have to die...... Then again maybe he will! 


	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer: Sexy Riddick is mine all mine! well no not really.... I just share him with kermit333 and Anea The Morwynion very kinky with the threesomes thats probably too much info ah-heh...yeah moving along now 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my loving readers who aren't going to be too pissy at me for not updating in a long time.....it wasn't my fault! I found out that Vin Diesel was getting replaced in the new xXx movie by ICE CUBE! Why, why do you hate me, evil movie gods ? If not Vin Diesel, then at least someone almost as sexy! Grr, I shake my singular monkey fist at you. Grrr....... well actually it was a combination of that and writers block! A pox on both your houses! that should be a plague shouldn't it ? oh shut up Bob and go back to your corner! yes Ma'am 

Anywhoo moving along....I'm done rambling now...so its safe to come out from your hiding places......This chappie is dedicated to Lauren, Molly and Lucie for annoying me enough to get working on it.....Oh yes and all my lovely readers who will review at the end of the chapter......you will won't you ? I would be crushed if you didn't and if you do review I promise you a lovely sequel story very soon So review please and enjoy the story! 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Rick and Cassandra ran back into the room, to find the other survivors looking distraught and panicked. Cassandra's eyes scanned the room and she noticed someone was missing. 

"Who is it ?" 

Rick's voice was low enough that only she could hear him and she realized he'd noticed someone missing, too. 

"The female drifter. She's not here. And that scream we both heard was feminine enough to be hers." 

Teke came running over to them and grabbed Cassandra's arm. 

"Oh thank god. Cassandra, I thought for a minute that it was you who died." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"The female drifter. Ariel, I think her name was. She was so upset over her husbands death. We-we tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to reason. And then she....." His words trailed off, but Cassandra wasn't buying into his act of mortal terror. He seemed a bit too eager to let Rick know of Ariels death. 

"What happened, Teke ?" 

"She ran off and then we heard the scream. I think she's dead, now." 

Rick nodded slowly and Cassandra could see that while he wasn't sure about the truth behind Teke's words, he did believe that there might be something to them. 

"All right. If they've already killed three of us, we need to get moving. Find all the lights you can, but stay close. Come back here with them and then we'll go." 

The others went off in twos or threes. Cassandra was about to go, when she felt a burning sensation spread across her back. She turned around to see Sawyer staring intently at her. As their eyes met, an excruciating pain came over her and she stumbled, nearly falling over. 

Rick saw her fall and managed to catch her, before she hit the ground. 

"Cassie, what's wrong ?" 

Her voice was shaking and she pressed her hands to her temples. 

"I just saw inside Sawyer's mind. I-I didn't mean to do it, but sometimes I just get flashes of what people are thinking." 

"What did you see ?" 

"Ariel didn't run off. Teke distracted the others and Sawyer threw her to the creatures. To keep them off our backs for a while." 

"Are you sure ?" 

She licked her lips nervously and looked up at him, her eyes catching his. 

"Yes." 

"What do you think we should do ?" 

"Do you trust me, Rick ?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I think we should leave them here...." 


	11. Ch 10 author note

(this is not a real chapter, but there will be a new one soon. I am sorry for disappointing anyone who thought I was posting a new piece of my story, but I have a few issues I need to address) 

This post is pertaining to the three charming reviews I received for my last chapter of this fic. 

I was rather upset by them, so I am going to address the authors of those reviews here. 

I fully admit that the storyline is becoming more and more like the storyline of Pitch Black and I apologize for that. I am hoping to correct it with the next chapter. 

As for the other points posed in the flames, I would like to attempt to address them in a civilized manner. 

All of you accuse Cassandra of being a Mary-Sue. 

As it is, I did a Mary-Sue litmus test on her, as I do with all my characters that I create. 

Cassandra scored 12 out of a possible 170 points and for the test, 0-14 is "0-14 Developed character, unlikely MS." 

Maybe I have written her as somewhat of a Mary-Sue, but seeing as you are the first complaints I have received about her, most others appear to like her. 

Concerning Riddick's name change and eye de-shine, if you were a wanted murderer and were trying to blend in with society, would you keep your name, one that everyone knows and just the mention of it would bring the police/mercs running ? 

I didn't think so...... 

A lot of people have brought up the subject of Riddick's eyeshine and this is my reasoning behind it. 

Everyone knows that Riddick has shined eyes, so wouldn't the mercs just look for a big guy wearing dark goggles ? My solution........get rid of the shine. 

For everyone who actually likes the story, don't worry the shine will be back in the sequel. 

I also quite clearly state that Cassandra's eyes aren't shined, she suffers from a genetic disorder. Please read the entire fic, before criticizing me on the smaller details. 

In closing I would like to respond to your harshness in your flames with this. 

None of you have actually written fics and posted them on the site for people to criticize at their own free will. 

Please consider how you would feel if someone slammed the fic that you were really proud of and had spent a long time working on, next time you are thinking about writing a flame. 

Make your criticism constructive and don't be too harsh or you may just get some backlash. 

This applies to everyone who constantly writes flames. 

Thank you, 

Spoongirl1 

I would like to offer up a chance for everyone to speak their minds on this. 

After reading this post and the 3 flames, feel free to review and tell me what you think. 

If you want the fic gone, let me know. 

If I get more than 10 bad reviews after putting this post up, I will gladly take the fic down and will not set about writing a sequel. 

Please tell me what you think of this story, I would really like to know. 

I would also like to post the first of the good responses to the flames, in this author note, because the author of the review requested it. 

This comes from cutleryismyfriend and they have this to say: 

_heyhey little kidlet! I was all bored and decided I would read your reviews. The Three Stupids at the top of your reviews (heehee, a joke relating to the Three Stooges-have you ever seen a rerun of it? it's so primordially funny!-to answer your question, no, i don't know what primordially means, but they use it alot in Underworld fics during sex scenes-Yes, to answer your next question, i've started to adore Underworld fics-it could possibly be because i FINALLY saw the movie?) Anyway, where were we? ahh, yes, the Three Stupids, (LIEKOMGWTFBBQLOLOLZ-god, who names themself that?Yes, i do agree its something, YES, someTHING incredibly stupid-, Sue-Killing Machine-oh. the originality awes me- and IEATFLOOD- no comment.-) all appear to be Kravens with no brains (wait, did Kraven ever have brains?) They are below even having a primordial fist shook at them. Yes, i agree, they should get on their tricycles and leave. Also, just to cheer y'all up, none of them have EVEN written anything. could it be they are afraid of being flamed? oh, yes, i'm seeing a complex emerging from the midst. But my major problem is, if people don't like a story why don't they just stop reading it?  
_

So thank you, cutleryismyfriend and I am hoping that most of you agree with them. 


	12. Ch 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick. 

A/N: the end is near, dear friends! But don't despair....this fic is really a prologue to a longer one that will be up shortly after I finish off this one.

Thanks to all the positive comments I received after posting my author note.

I would like to give big e-hugs and sexy pictures of Riddick all chained up, to the following people for making me feel happy about my story again.

_Arna_

_Hyper Vyper_

_BurgerKingsHamburgler_

_Jesse_

_RaevenMoon _(wow thanks for the great compliments....I'm actually blushing here. Sorry for making you wait so long in between chapters, but that is one of the ways that I am a very bad author......if I get any sort of new inspiration I will abandon whatever fics I am working on and rush to work on the new fic.... I am hoping to cure this problem in the near future, so please be patient with me)

_Kristen00_

And the ever lovin' _cutleryismyfriend_......check out her bio for her views on flamers.

Love you all.......more reviews please ( I am such a review whore)

Now on with the show!.......uh I mean story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just not possible. There's too many of them. We're not going to make it."

Cassandra's voice was low, as she attempted to keep Jones from hearing her words, but he still turned in her direction.

"Cassie, we are going to get out of here aren't we ? No one else has to die, please, can't we just go ?"

She licked her lips and looked to Rick for an answer.

"You're going to have to tell him the truth eventually, Cassie. Better let it be now, as opposed to later on, when most of us have been killed."

"I know. But he's so innocent. I don't want him to have to feel as much terror as the first time. If he thinks that we're all going to die, he might panic and do something stupid."

"Like run off into the dark ?"

"Exactly."

Cassandra moved towards Jones, but another spasm of pain shot through her and she almost fell.

Rick caught her as she toppled towards him and helped her sit down.

"Cassie, what's going on ?"

"Nothing," she ground out, between clenched teeth. "Its just a muscle cramp. Nothing more."

"Bullshit."

She glanced up at him and saw his eyes were hard, boring into her.

"Don't worry, Rick. I'll be fine."

His voice dropped into a whisper so the others wouldn't hear him.

"It's not just a muscle cramp, is it ? You got cut by one of those things, but you were too scared to say anything about it."

He watched as her jaw set itself in a defiant position, which normally meant she was about to start telling him off.

"I am not scared. If I told anyone and the others found out, the ones that would be happy to see me go, they would be all for throwing me to the creatures and then where would you be. We're screwed as it is, but without me, you'd just run around in the dark, like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off, until the lights went out and they came swooping in to make a meal out of your entrails."

"I wouldn't let them, Cassie."

"They would overpower you."

"I hardly think so."

"Even so, why does it matter to you if I bleed to death ?"

That was a good question. Why did it matter to him so much ? One reason came to mind pretty quickly, but he squashed it down and tried to think of something else.

Aha, that was it. Too many people had died for him, in an effort to save him and he didn't want anyone else dying because they had tried to help him.

"Too many people have died for me and I don't want you joining them."

She stared at him closely, their eyes meeting.

"You're not really who I think you are, are you Rick ?"

Should he lie ? He wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm pretty sure I'm not."

She glared and shook her head.

"Don't ever lie to a telepath, Rick. It's really degrading."

"Well, then. Tell me, who am I ?"

"You are Richard B. Riddick, ex-con and ex-murderer. At least I should hope so."

He chuckled.

"For now, at least, but if Teke and Sawyer keep acting the way they are, then I can't promise you anything."

She smiled, but it was laced with pain.

"Fair enough."

She tried to say something more, but another stabbing pain cut through her and she bit her lip so hard, to keep from crying out, that she tasted blood.

As the pain subsided, she felt Rick's, or should she say Riddick's rough hands on her shoulders, helping her sit up.

"Take off your shirt."

"What ?!"

"I need to see how bad your wounds are, so you'll have to take your shirt off."

"Oh....all right."

Riddick laughed silently, when he saw the deep blush stain her cheeks at her obvious embarrassment.

She managed to maneuver her sweater over her head, without causing herself too much pain and dropped it onto the ground next to Riddick.

The soft pads of his fingers danced lightly over the serrated edges of the cuts on her stomach.

"If we apply some sort of pressure to the cuts, it should stop the bleeding long enough for us to find some proper med supplies. You might need stitches though."

He pulled of his own outer-shirt and ripped a few strips off it, forming small pads with a few of them. These he pressed onto the cuts, before wrapping a few long strips around her waist, to hold the makeshift bandages in place.

"If you put your sweater over-top, no one will notice the bandages."

She stared closely into his eyes as if she was searching for something.

"Why are you helping me ? I thought murderers weren't supposed to have any humanity left."

"I might be a murderer, but someone reminded me, a little while ago, that I am still a human being, not a monster, like everyone else thinks."

Cassandra nodded, smiling slightly. "Remind me to thank them one day."

Riddick also nodded, mutely, not knowing what to say.

Finally, he slipped his hands under her arms and helped her stand up again.

"So you see an opening yet ?"

"No, but there's a small building nearby. It was probably used for storage at one point, but it looks pretty sturdy. The best thing we could do now is go there and try to wait out the darkness."

"So there's no other way ?"

"Not that I can see. At least no other way than death."

"All right. Listen up everyone. We're going to head for that small building, just to our left. Stick together and follow Cassandra."

There were a few muttered comments from the more rebellious members of their little ragtag group, but Riddick threw them a warning glare and they shut up pretty quickly.

Within a few minutes, they had reached the storage building and Riddick managed to pry the doors open.

A few fluorescent lights flickered slightly, as they made their way inside the musty metal structure.

Riddick found a length of chain with a large padlock on it, lying on the ground and wound it around the doors handles, making sure it was locked tight.

As the others settled into comfortable positions the room, he carefully inspected the room.

Smiling, he thought to himself.

_No cellar._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And another chapter ends dear friends

I'm glad so many people like my fic and am going to start on the sequel soon.

One more chappie and then another fic is done!

Of course I have five different baby creativity demons, clamoring to be paid attention to, as well as two different adolescent, fics-that-will-never-be-finished demons trying to escape their cages.

There is no rest for fanfic writers......


	13. Ch 12

Disclaimer: (sigh) Riddick isn't mine...sad...oh well if I did own him, he wouldn't be able to make movies, because I'd be too jealous of all the other Riddick fans, who might want to steal him, so I'd never let him out of my basement (winks) 

A/N: thanks to cutleryismyfriend, katarinthedamned, Anea The Morwnynion (and because I might not remember later...thanks for boosting Everybody's Fool reviews up to 70...yay, new record! Love your insanity...so much fun!), DemolitionV and Arrna for reviewing.

Hugs to you! Hugs and cookies!

Since this is the absolute **last** chapter of this fic...(pauses to let readers finish sobbing)...I am asking you all very nicely to review so that I will know my fic is appreciated...I love everyone who has reviewed...especially everybody who made me happy after the nasty flamers...

Look for a new PB fic by me coming soon...really soon I hope...it will be the sequel to this one...until then TTFN! (oh and cutlery...you can't steal Johnny Depp, because he doesn't belong to me...he belongs to Molly...she just lets me borrow him somedays)

* * *

The days seemed to start running into each other after a while. 

Since there was no sun, they couldn't tell when was day and when was night so they slept when they felt tired and ate when they were hungry.

Eventually things fell into a pattern and it began to seem almost normal to be living in such close quarters with one another.

Riddick stopped by, on his daily inspection of the building to check on Cassandra.

She was lying on her side, her eyes wide open, but she wasn't moving.

"Cassie ?"

No response. He gripped her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Cassie ?"

Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a soft moan.

"You all right ?"

She looked up and a faint smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, Rick. Sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. The bleedings almost stopped now."

"All right. If you're sure."

Cassandra squeezed his hand and smiled a bit more broadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"All right."

Riddick got up and continued the inspection.

"Rick."

Marina slid off the steel box she had been sitting on and walked over to him.

"Yeah ?"

"Have you noticed how quiet it's gotten lately ? I think that the eclipse might be over."

Riddick closed his eyes and listened. Marina was right. It was really quiet. Almost eerily quiet.

The creatures had staked themselves outside the small building and at all hours of the day or night, the air had been filled with their cries.

He'd gotten so used to hearing the high-pitched shrieks that he'd begun to just tune them out. But now that he was listening properly, he could tell that everything was quiet.

"I'll go check."

"You're not planning on opening the door, are you ?"

"No. I actually found a small window up on the wall, but it had a metal shutter over it, so I closed the shutter to keep the creatures out."

He walked over to the small window and forced the steel shutter up, letting bright sunlight flood into the room.

Everyone blinked sleepily in the sudden light and picked themselves off the floor, rubbing their eyes and stretching.

Suddenly, a low whine split the quiet atmosphere of the settlement.

Riddick unchained the door and pushed it open, just in time to see another ship land a little way from the building.

A magnified voice boomed out from inside the belly of the ship.

"You, there. Stop where you are."

Riddick held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Are you of the SXL G2 ? We got reports that it made an emergency landing on this planet two weeks ago."

Had it really been two weeks ? Well, he could figure that out later.

"Yes, we are."

"And who are you ?"

"I am the captain."

"How many other survivors are there ?"

"Only a few. Most died in the crash."

He didn't bother telling them about the creatures. Not yet at least. Let them think that the others who had been killed by the creatures, had really died in the crash.

"Get them to come out. We have instructions to take all of you to your intended destination."

Thank you."

"Will you be requiring any medical help ? Is anyone injured ?"

"Yes, we will need medical help."

The other survivors had begun to emerge from the building and a gangplank was lowered, allowing them onto the ship.

Jones tugged at Riddick's shirt and looked up at him nervously.

"Um, Mr. Johns ? Cassandra won't wake up."

"What do you mean ?"

"I tried to get her to wake up, but she won't."

Riddick's heart was suddenly seized in the cold vise of terror. He ran back inside to where Cassandra was lying.

"Cassie ?"

No response again. He shook her, but she didn't move.

"Cassie ?"

Finding her wrist, he frantically checked her pulse.

None.

A few tears slid down his cheeks, as he lifted her body up, cradling it to his chest.

Stepping back into the light, he was met by the captain of the rescue ship, a burly bearded man, with a very red face.

"Is she injured ?"

"No. She just died."

"Better leave her here then. No telling how long it will take us to reach our destination, especially with the meteor storms the way they are right now."

"No."

He didn't realize how harsh his voice sounded, until he caught the look of surprise on the other mans face.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just leave her here. She needs a proper burial."

"Fine. We can put her in the cargo hold. It's refrigerated."

"Thank you."

The door slid shut behind him, as he entered the belly of the ship.

Carrying Cassandra into the cargo hold, he laid her down and gently traced the contours of her face.

Her skin was so pale and her lips had a faint bluish tint.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he whispered. "I wish things could have been different for you."

Standing up, he walked out of the hold and glanced back one final time, before shutting the door behind him, leaving Cassandra's body in the dark...

* * *

(sniff...sniff...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) 

Another one of my babies is all grown up and gone away...now I'm sad

(sniff)

Please don't hate me too much for killing off Cassandra...I hated doing it, but it had to be done for the story to progress...

Look for my new PB fic coming soon...probably today actually...

Sex, Riddick and rock 'n' roll everyone!

Love ya,

Spoonie!


End file.
